Timeline of timelines
Everyone is allowed to edit the following page if they want to either add a scenario or correct wrong information. The following page is planned to be a timeline of every scenario on Future Wiki. If you create a new scenario, please add it to this page. Both active and inactive Map Game will be on this timeline 21st century (2001-2100) * Scenario: Iran War (2017) * A World of War (Map Game) (2018) * Clash of the Timelines (Map Game) (2018) * The Great Crisis and World War III (2018) * 2019 (2019) * Future of Nations (Map Game) (2019) * Implausibility Principle: Four the Win (Map Game) (2019) * 2020 Future (Map Game) (2020) * A World of War II (Map Game) (2020) * Beckoning of the Red Planet (Map Game) (2020) * Scenario: Ascension (2020) * Scenario: Target 2020 (2020) * Timeline (Adam's World) (2020) * Days of Retribution (Map Game) (2021) * Fernando’s Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare (2021) * The Future of Humanity: A map game (2022) * Future Map Game Rebooted (2024) * Global Instability (2024) * New Empire of Brazil (2024) * Coolfastjack (2025) * Diplomacy: The Future Map Game (2025) * The Attitude Era (2025) * By the Numbers (Map Game) (2030) * The great crash (2030) * Brenden’s Universe (2031) * Shelbie's World (2031) * Da Best (2033) * Victor's World (2036) * Adam’sworld (2037) * Scenario:Repository of All Human Knowledge (2037) * BobSmith (2039) * Fighter's Timeline 2 (2039) * Future's Course (2040) * Crisis in Europe (Map Game) (2042) * Space Race 2040 (2042) * The New World (2042) * The Space Age (Map Game) (2042) * Weight of the World: A Map Game (2042) * A Strange Century (2043) * 2040s (2049) * Scenario: Into the Darkness (2054) * President Rubio (2057) * Scenario: Second Sino-Indian War (2057) * Scenario: Cold War 2 (2060) * Scenario: Year 2060 (2060) * A New Age: Map Game (2062) * The Remnants of Humanity (2062) * In the Future (2065) * 2067 (2067) * China World Map (Map Game) (2068) * The Future of America (2068) * Futurist (2070s) * Apocalyptic era (2080) * Zombieguy2006's World (2082) * Ridiculous Future (map game) (2093) * TheTasmanianDevil (2098) * Scenario: World Reset (2099) * Eranovum (2099) * Scenario: Centuries (2099) * Scenario: Contact! (2099) * Scenario:Betimum (2100) 22nd century (2101-2200) *Super Separatism (2101) *Pence Timeline (2109) * Scenario: Universal (early 22nd century) * Scenario: Betaverse (2115) * 2117 (2117) * Conglomeratron (Map Game) (2117) * 22nd Century and On (2118) * the actual future (2118) * Friedman Scenario (2123) * Terra Futura (2129) * Scenario: Infinity Warfare (2137) * Scenario: The Realignment (2144) * Scenario: The Second Renaissance (2160) * Scenario: Chig-Human War (2164) * World War III (2164) * The Great Fungal War (2170) * Scenario: Ad Astra! (2171) * Year 2188 (2188) * Scenario: 2189 (2189) 23rd century (2201-2300) * New World III (Map Game) (2201) * Scenario: The Year is 2220 (2220) * CharlesWorld (2233) * Starlight (2245, may change later) * The Aftermath (Map Game) (2245) * Versus Tempus Futurum (2258) * Age of Empires:Map Game (2300) * To Boldly Go (~2300) 24th century (2301-2400) * Scenario: It all changes (2350) * Jovian Confederation (2380) 25th century (2401-2500) * Scenario: Where No One Has Gone Before (2425) * Scenario: it’s a strange universe (2499) 26th century (2501-2600) * Scenario: Communist Space (2522) 27th century (2601-2700) * Project IV (Map Game) (2663) 28th century (2701-2800) * Scenario: Four Bloc (2800) 29th century (2801-2900) * Dr. Legendary (2812) 30th century (2901-3000) * Falco Timeline (3000) * Scenario:The Year 3000 (3000) 31st century (3001-3100) * 3017 (3017) * Scenario: Noah's Fleet (3020) * Contact (Alpha) (3044) 32nd century (3101-3200) 33rd century (3201-3300) 34th century (3301-3400) 35th century (3401-3500) * Scenario: The Expanse (3463) * 3469 (3469) 36th century (3501-3600) 37th century (3601-3700) 38th century (3701-3800) 39th century (3801-3900) 40th century (3901-4000) * Joes’s world (4000) 5th millennium (4001-5000) * Scenario: Baptist States of America (4049) 6th millennium (5001-6000) 7th millennium (6001-7000) 8th millennium (7001-8000) 9th millennium (8001-9000) 10th millennium and beyond (9001-∞) * Scenario: "In the Year 2525" (11,968) * Nubsworld (10,600,000) * 30 million (30 million) Unknown * Scenario: Anti-crime * Scenario: Blueprint for Colonization * Scenario: Cataclysm * Scenario: First Strike * Scenario: infinite you (20 million years before the end of the universe) * Scenario: The War in Space * Scenario: The Week of Wandering Category:Timeline Category:Information Category:Browse Category:Open To Contributions